The present invention relates to a steam pressing iron of the type defined in the generic clause of claim 1.
In hitherto used steam pressing irons the steam is either generated in the pressing iron itself or supplied thereto from an exterior source so as to flow along channels formed interiorly of the pressing iron body. These channels lead to outlet nozzles preferably located adjacent the tip of the pressing iron sole surface so as to direct the steam onto the fabric to be ironed. In view of the relatively low steam temperatures employed for the steam pressing process it is scarcely avoidable that the steam still contains water droplets. Particularly on steam-pressing relatively delicate fabrics, these water droplets are highly undesirable, as they may leave spots on the fabric. For this reason, various approaches have already been suggested for eliminating such water droplets from the steam as far as possible.
From DE-PS No. 55,685 there is already known a steam pressing iron having a steam conduit system including a number of recesses interconnected by channels. The recesses are of cubic configuration and disposed in a meander-type fashion one behind the other. The channels are of semicircular cross-sectional shape and open into the respective recesses at the upper side thereof facing away from the sole surface. The supply and outlet channels of each recess are coaxially aligned with one another, resulting in the respective steam flow path extending linearly over the full width of the pressing iron, reversing points being provided only adjacent the two borders of the pressing iron. Although the alternating arrangement of narrow and wider cross-sectional areas of the steam flow path results in a certain precipitation of water droplets, the drying of the steam achieved thereby cannot be satisfactory, since the known steam pressing iron requires an additional steam dryer to be provided upstream of the steam pressing iron.
Known from DE-GM No. 72 00 080 is a steam pressing iron in which a meander-type channel system for the steam is formed in the vicinity of the sole surface. Additional insert elements inserted in the channel system are intended to promote the removal of water droplets from the steam in cooperation with the meander-type steam flow path. It has been found, however, that these measures are not either sufficient for obtaining a completely dry steam.